Honey
by Everlasting-Bloom
Summary: Alfred finds something his beloved is in need of.


He ran as he held the bag close to his heart. The liquid within the vile lazily swaying to and fro with each stride he took. He had been to the market many times, but never found the substance she needed, until now. Running, running no matter how fast he ran, no matter how long his strides, home would not come into sight for hours. His golden, sandy blond hair clung to his sweaty skin as he raced home, the evergreen hills and and flowered meadows of the country side flew past him, and the beige gravel beneath him crunched every time his feet and the ground came in contact. The sun was slowly resting it's head down towards the horizon to take it's rest.

Finally, he had arrived home. Many would say that the word home was a bit of a stretch, being that it was a cozy peach brick cottage with enormous windows, (hand made by the of the man of the house of course),with a white picket fence surrounding the perimeter of the lovely home. A small flower garden resided on the edges of the walk way leading to the front door.

Hastily, he took off his brown coat and old shoes, trying to be as quite as possible in case his ill wife was sound asleep. Slowly, soundlessly, he creep into their bedroom to find a familiar heap of chocolate locks peeking from underneath the ivory covers. He tip-toed over to her side, and a small chuckle left his lips. There the beauty lay, encased in a cocoon of milky sheets, the only part of her body visible was her gorgeous face. Golden eyes lay hidden by long, creamy, amber eyelashes, her lean nose sat perfectly on her face, her lips soft and mesmerizing, everything about her was flawless in his eyes. He gently leaned down and placed a butterfly kiss on her rosy nose. And with that light kiss the young woman stirred, moving from her left side onto her right.

"Ly, sweetheart I have something for you." Alfred whispered. Slowly, her eyelids parted and her golden eyes were revealed. "A-Alfred...?" her once soft voice now raw and raspy from her illness. "Yes love, I'm right here." her husband cooed taking her hands into his. "Ly, I brought so something from the market." With that said, the young Vietnamese woman turned her head to face her American husband. "Here." Alfred murmured softly while handing her a small, auburn bag. Curiosity overwhelmed her as she took the sack into her hands and took the item out of the bag.

"Alfred...how did you...? Where did you...? Where did you get this?" she questioned. "I found it in the market today. It's fresh, pure honey. Just what you need." Alfred regarded. "Come now Ly, this honey will help sooth your throat." Alfred cooed as he gently scooped his wife into his arms, walked out of their room, and into the kitchen. Once in the kitchen Alfred carefully, as if she were a glass doll, placed Ly on one of the kitchen chairs, wrapping an extra blanket around her slim shoulders.

Alfred strode over to the drawer and grabbed a silver spoon. With the spoon in one hand and the vile of honey in the other, the American filled the spoon with honey. Careful not to spill a drop, Alfred advance towards a still sleepy Ly. "Sweetheart, open your mouth for me please," Too drowsy to comprehend what was going on or to ask why, the golden eyed woman did as she was asked and opened her mouth. Cautiously, Alfred placed the spoon filled honey in his wife's mouth and she, without thinking, clasped her mouth shut, engulfing the honey. Sweetness and nectar danced around in her mouth sending her into a temporary euphoria. The honey slowly slipped down her throat, dowsing her flaming throat and leaving a feeling of coolness in its wake. Once the spoon was cleansed of the honey, Alfred retracted the spoon from Ly's mouth and placed it in the sink.

Ly sighed, finally, a sense of relief slowly and gently washed over her. The sweet honey had soothed her aching throat, the pain had vanished as soon as the honey had slipped down her throat. The amber haired woman sighed in relief. Seeing the peacefulness on his wife's face made the corners of Alfred's rise into a pleased smile."How do you feel?" Alfred inquired.

"The pain, the roughness, it's all gone. I can sallow easily now. Thank you Alfred." Ly responded. "Perfect." Alfred chanted as to leaned down to be face to face with Ly. "What do you mean 'perfect'?" the wife asked. "Now that your throat is better, I can do what I've been wanted to do ever since you became ill." He explained as he gazed into her eyes. "And what, Mr. Jones, is that?" Ly questioned playfully while playing with a golden lock that had fallen in front of his beautiful cerulean eyes. "To cover you in kisses Mrs. Jones."

And with that Alfred closed the gap between them. Slowly, intimately, their lips molded together just as they always had. Again and again in perfect rhythm, their lips met. Alfred tilted his head to the right, giving him better access to his lover's mouth, while Ly wrapped her lean arms around her husband's neck, drawing him closer to her body. The once sweet and simple kiss quickly turned heated and passionate. But alas, all good things must come to and end, including the kiss. The lovers parted and looked at each other, a bit out of breath. "Has your wish been granted?" Ly slyly asked. "I could never get tired of kiss you Ly." Alfred answered with a young woman opened her mouth to reply but was caught short by a yawn. "Looks like my queen is sleepy." The man of the house remarked. Ly giggled, "No I'm not really th-ah!" The golden eyed beauty exclaimed as her husband scooped her into his arms.

He carried his bride to their room and gently placed her on the bed before he himself laid down beside her. Ly turned her body so that she was face to face to her husband. "Thank you Alfred." Ly mumbled. "For what? The honey? There's no need to thank me for that sweetheart." Alfred remarked. His wife shook her head, her hair swaying like silk when she moved. "Not just the honey, thank you for everything. Thank you for loving me." Ly whispered. Alfred looked at her, her eyes beamed with gratitude and love. He smiled and placed his arms around her body, drawing her closer to him. He kissed the top of her head, "I love you Ly. You never need to thank me for stuff like that. I'm your husband, it's my duty to take care of you and love you." Alfred cooed. Ly buried her face in her husband's muscular chest, warmth and comfort flooded into her heart. "I love you Alfred." Ly stated. He smiled, and whispered, "I love you more." And with that, the couple drifted into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
